


Justice Blinded By Lust

by WanderinTsundoku



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Baguette does morals sometimes, Cuddles, F/M, ah shit they talking in this one, does whiskey do morals?, female presenting bread, man what are morals, oh heck they're having a relationship talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderinTsundoku/pseuds/WanderinTsundoku
Summary: Baguette and Whiskey have a talk about their sketchy relationship.
Relationships: Whiskey/Baguette
Kudos: 4





	Justice Blinded By Lust

**Author's Note:**

> I like Baguette as a gurl, cool beans?  
I find their dynamic almost one-sided. Like Baguette is willing to risk her standing with the Eye of Horus for this black market Doc. But as we know Whiskey is just chilling along until he's able to complete his personal work. So the theory, if he would return those feelings genuinely, is fairly unlikely.  
I kinda just wrote this as a mind dump anyway so it's not too detailed or deep.

Baguette shifted under the wool blankets into Whiskey's hold. Looking up at the ceiling as the man next to her spooned her, she listened to the rooms surrounding them. Nearby the muted echos of a song were heard through the thin walls. The moans of multiple voices sung from the room above. And the silence from Baguette's original hotel room besides Whiskey's pushed her closer into his arms. Her back was warm against his bare chest, which not long ago she was staring at while they indulged in their own crimes. 

"Law and order, which in good and evil balance the scales," She mumbled to herself. Tired, her gaze looked at the scales on the nearby pile of clothes. Her mind interrogating herself of her morally and integrity of seeking the man next to her out. Not for justice, nor the code, but for her own pursuit of happiness. 

"Over-thinking again Long Bread?" Whiskey rubbed her stomach and nuzzled close to her neck, "Come now after that session, your doctor is recommending a night's rest."

Baguette leaned her head back to rub their cheeks together, and moved her hand down onto Whiskey's. She closed her eyes and sighed, tangling their legs together. Whiskey chuckled at her lazy cuddling and pulled the blankets tighter around them. 

"I think I'm addicted doctor," she finally whispered, "And it's a drug I can't control. I worry it'll start to interfere beyond where it's contained. I'm ashamed of it. If anyone knew, I'd be stripped of my purpose. But both things make me equally happy and equally anxious if they were to mix. Like caffeine and alcohol." 

Whiskey tucked her head under his chin and wrapped his arm tight around her, "I see. Well, anyone would say to drop one or the other, but it seems as if you can't make that decision. Leaving your profession isn't an option, and you know it's futile to try and escape my hold." He chuckled and squeezed her with enough force to make her smile. 

"Doctor, you're a silly one when you want to be. I know we've talked about this before. But the fact remains that, if anyone ever found out-" 

"You'd be stuck with me," Whiskey interrupted. 

Baguette raised an eyebrow, "Well, yeah, I mean it wouldn't be a bad thing. Er. Well, you make it sound like it."

Whiskey laughs in her ear, "It's not a bad thing to, lose your reputation, your family, your friends, and your career, then forced to practice your broken code on the run along with me? Don't misunderstand me, I do enjoy our collaborations when convenient." 

Baguette frowns, "Hey. That's a bold way to say it."

"It's the only way to speak it Long Bread," he pinched her stomach before patting the spot, "My little dough~" 

"Ah! You rouge doctor. See this is why it's so hard, you're too- Gah cute," she huffed and blushed, "And, and well you did help me on a couple cases. Through breaking procedure of course. That dirt is already under my fingernails."

Whiskey smirked, "Now now, it's an equivalent exchange. I perform my duties undercover, you play the naive little assistant. I get my results, and you get your case for corruption. And evidence mind you. Then one way or the other, your suspect is caught."

"And you get off scot-free," she quickly added, "And your crimes too. Don't give me the 'it takes eggs to break an omelet' speech, at the very core of it it's not right."

"...Break eggs to make an omelet dear," he tugged her to turn towards him and held a hand on her back, "However, does the method of capturing a criminal really matter? One would argue that it saves more lives to proceed without law. What is the suffering of a few when a town or kingdom is saved? Your 'code' keeps them all endangered while you investigate. Your trials give them an opportunity to escape responsibility if you can't prove their crimes."

Baguette looked up into his eyes, "If you really believe that, then why you let me search around for evidence when you have my suspect, aka your clients, busy?"

Whiskey kissed her nose and petted her hair, "Why it's a fun game of course, I humor you. That even after breaking your code you still cling to it as a basis for how justice is dealt. And given that with our agreement being as how it is, I need not to worry about your goose hunt interfering with my research."

"...So, is this just a game too?" She looked away from him, "Is this just, part of your entertainment?"

"Is watching your face twist in pleasure from an orgasm entertaining? Yes it is. And watching your reactions from this," He groped her bottom with his other exploring hand, "Why yes. Teasing you is very enjoyable."

Baguette only started to shed tears from her eyes as he taunted her, "Whiskey…" 

"However," Whiskey rubbed her back in slow soft circles, "I know this partnership is highly valued for you. You're naive to think that I could ever 'love', but do not take my enjoyment of you lighthearted. I spend energy on things which only interest me, and you my little dough interest me greatly. Just because we don't share the same sentiment doesn't mean we cannot be entertained either way. I'm merely a selfish doctor, let's put it that way."

"When you put it that way," she sniffled, "It sounds like I shouldn't be debating about what's more important to protect… But… You, you make me happy. You, make me feel things I've never felt. Shown me ways to find the truth that, that I've never done before or had been allowed to do. Whiskey, I, I need you. I need the idea of you." She hugged her arms around him, quietly sobbing on his chest. Her back rose and fell in jitters as she tried to balance her breath. 

"Don't let your judgment become too clouded little dough," he kissed her forehead, "My mission doesn't involve anyone except for myself. My goals don't concern the safety of anyone else."

"And a drug addict doesn't care if their next hit is the one that kills them. Whiskey, I'm too far in to go back. There are too many crimes I have let slide unpunished. If a discovery is what will bring me to justice so be it. If we are kept secret for the rest of our days then let karma dictate the price I pay. I'm a fool, but a blissful fool." She smiled at him, crawling up to kiss his lips as the tears dried on her flushed cheeks.


End file.
